Children with growth hormone insensitivity syndrome will be treated with insulin-like growth factor I. Eight of the patients to be studied have been involved in long term treatment with IGF-I in GCRC Project 817. In addition, new patients who are discovered with this rare disorder will be aded to the present protocol. One such patient has already been identified.